The purpose of the proposed research is to examine the relationship between women's labor force participation and fertility and to determine the way in which each of these two variables influences the other. Specifically, the research will attempt to determine the extent to which the inverse relationship between women's labor force participation and fertility is explained by the influence of other factors that simultaneously affect each outcome and the extent to which each outcome directly influences the other. A life-cycle model will be used, in which variables measured at one life stage are examined in relation to influences arising at earlier life stages. The research will be based on analysis of a data set comprised of a survey of students in 10 Illinois high schools in 1957-58 and follow-up survey of the same individuals in 1973-74. The original 1957-58 study was carried out by James S. coleman and has been reported in his book, The Adolescent Society. A follow-up survey of the same individuals was carried out by the principal investigator and others 15 years after the original data collection period.